My Sisters KeeperAlternate Ending
by riotxgirl
Summary: An alternating ending to the book, beginning when Campbell and Anna are coming back from the courthouse after winning the case. First FanFic in forever, but I think ull like it :D


**A/N**

**Okay so I just wanted to say something about this. I just wrote this, and posted it. The entire time I wrote it I was crying and couldnt really edit it and everything. I didnt write this because I didnt agree with how Jodi Picoult wrote it, I love Jodi Picoult. I wrote this because reading the book and then watching the movie which were so different it angered me, I knew I needed to write a third point of view of this. I love Kate and Anna both, and Jesse is one of my favorites. I dont really like Sara though. She strikes me as a complete bitch. She never would have had a third child if Kate hadnt gotten sick. When she gave birth to Anna, she didnt care about her newborn baby, she cared about what was attatching her to that baby. So therefore I think she is a bitch, Enough about me. Here is my ending to My Sister's Keeper.**

**P.S. First FanFic in a while. Please dont bite off my head :(**

**Anna**

The torrential rain almost dulls the fact that I just ruined a lot of people's lives.

I think of my brother, Jesse, who never got any attention. I remember once when we were younger, my mother grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car. Kate was in my father's arms. They put us into the car, and buckled us in. My father put the key into the ignition, and turned it. I remember looking out of the window to see Jesse standing at the living room window. He stared out at us. When my father started to pull away, I screamed, "Jesse." Both of my parents looked at the backseat, then the house, and my mother pulled out of her seat and ran to the house.

When they got into the car, my mother was yelling at Jesse for not getting into the car. "When I got downstairs, you were already pulling away. I didn't even know you were leaving." When he says this, my mother looks back at him and I can see her realize what she had done.

Kate had gotten sick, and my parents reacted quickly. They pulled me off of the couch and Kate away from the mirror in the downstairs bathroom. They grabbed the keys and were leaving.

In trying to save Kate, they had always forgotten Jesse. He would do anything for us, but he found out a long time ago it doesn't matter much, so now he doesn't even try. I stole away his one chance at saving someone, and I was throwing it away.

I think of my father. He had always looked for me to be the easy one. The one most likely to succeed at making everyone happy. I remember the look on his face when he came back and saw my bags packed ready to go to the firehouse. The other day I had walked by the pawn shop. My necklace sat there shining brighter than I ever remembered. I looked into my pockets and saw that I didn't have any money, but I promised myself I would go buy that locket back before I lost my chance.

I think of my mother. I think of every time she had ever saved us. Sometimes it was Kate, usually in her quest to make Kate better. Sometimes it was me. On my twelfth birthday, she came into my room at exactly 10:56. The time I was born. She came in and told me, that on my birthday I had become the biggest hero ever, without even opening my eyes. She told me that I forever saved our family, and it was something only I could do. She smiled at me, and it was a smile all to myself. She told me that I saved everything, when really it was her that did the saving.

Finally, I think of my sister. I remember the look on her face when I told her that I would do it, that I would ruin my life, if only to save her again. I tried to tell myself that my actions were selfish, that I wanted her to die, but I was lying to myself. More than anything in the world, I wanted my sister to live, to grow to be thirty, forty, fifty. To stamp the world with everything that she was.

But nothing is ever right.

Campbell's phone rings. He answers it, and puts it to his ear.

I stare out the window through his conversation. How can life continue when I just ruined it completely?

But suddenly, the car skids, Campbell curses, and slides on the road.

There are two bright lights I see coming straight for me. Is this what Karma is like? Making you think that everything can't possibly get worse after you ruin it, then it throws everything harder at you, all at once. The car smashes around a truck, like a foot stepping on an empty Coke can. Like a thirteen year old girl with plain features and no curves to speak of grabbing her sister's only chance at living, and throwing it away like a container of yogurt. Without even checking the expiration date. Without even thinking of the consequences.

**Brian**

"Campbell? Campbell? CAMPBELL!" I scream into the phone, my heart racing in my ears. I hear Anna scream, and then the line go dead. I call back, no answer. I call back again, nothing.

I grab my coat and run into Kate's room, where Sara is sitting on the bed with her, her hand clutched tightly in her own.

"Sara-" my beeper goes off. I run out the door, flying down the hallway which had suddenly filled with nurses and doctors. I hear machines beeping frantically behind me, but I am flying down the stairs by the time I even notice them.

In two minutes, I am at the scene, I screech my car to a stop.

"ANNA!" I scream. My voice is drowned out by the sirens, the rain, my heartbeat.

I race over to where the cars are crushed together. Red is using the Jaws Of Life on the driver's side door.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN THAT CAR!" I scream, and suddenly everyone is moving faster than I had ever seen them before. Someone is restraining me, someone is talking to me. But all I see is my baby being pulled out of the car. I don't see who grabs her, and I don't see how she gets into the bus, but suddenly I am sitting beside her, whispering her name over and over again.

Her eyes flutter, and there is slight pressure coming from her hand to mine. I am hoping this is a sign.

She whispers my name. "Daddy."

"Yes baby, baby I'm right here. What is it?" I ask her.

"I see Kate. Why is Kate here?" she asks.

"No baby no! You don't see Kate! No baby, I can't loose you! Anna! Anna listen to me! Come back Anna! Come back!" My voice is hoarse, I can't feel anything but the pain emanating from my heart.

We pull up outside of the hospital. Red grabs my arm and says, "Don't think about it." He pushes the stretcher into the emergency room. Someone must have called Sara, because she is waiting for me inside of the emergency room waiting room.

She sees Anna being pushed in on a stretcher. "Brian, Brian what's happening?" I collapse into her arms.

For thirteen years, I had been the strong one when Sara was weak, and she was strong when I couldn't be. But at the sight of our youngest child lying on a stretcher, no one could be strong anymore. We sank into two chairs, and felt tears on our shoulders.

Jesse came down, and we heard his frantic voice. He was asking nurses what happened, what was going to happen. He was taking over our jobs. I finally realized how much Jesse actually did care. He lived his life pretending he didn't care about us, himself, or the world. But deep down, he cared too much to admit, so he hid it.

I looked up into his eyes. He was scared.

A doctor came out, and nothing he said was good news. Nothing he said made any sense.

I just lost my daughter. My daughter who had so much to fight for, that she forgot what it meant anymore. It wasn't as much of a shock as it was a disappointment.

I just lost my daughter, how could I loose another one only minutes after?

**Jesse**

Nothing they say makes sense. It's like they're reading a script for the first time. They know all of the words, but being in the order the writer puts them in, they mean something completely different than what they had associated them with before.

When I think of dying, I see my sister, Kate, as had probably everyone else in my family. Everyone denies it, but no one can hide it. I see her already pale, skinny body lying on a bed a different color from her old one.

I never thought it would be Anna though. I had always thought Anna would outlive everyone. She would be the oldest person alive, living another day and another day. She would be immortal, and she would always be able to live on caring about and helping everyone.

I sit on her bed and hold her hand, even though it's been hours since she was brought in and announced brain dead, her hand had been kept warm the entire time from being held by the people who loved her most.

Even though I know she cannot hear me, I speak to her anyway.

"You remember that time when Mr. Jones's cat ran away? You spent all damn week looking for that stupid cat. Woke up at seven thirty every morning, and only came back for lunch and dinner. You found him down by the docks. Then Mr. Jones realized Tom wasn't a Tom after all, what did he name her after that? Jasmine? The old bat was crazy. I remember you wanted to keep one of Jasmine's kittens. But you couldn't because it might have made Kate sick. You packed a bag and said you were going to live with Mr. Jones so you could have a cat. Then Dad sat you down and said that instead of a cat, he would buy you a turtle. A turtle. The damned thing. You had it for what, two months before you killed it?" I laughed, the only thing I could do to keep from crying. But when I looked at her face, a face that didn't look like hers anymore, my attempt was for nothing.

"Please come back Anna. I need you. Anna… Please!" And then I laid my head on her chest, and cried every tear I had kept myself from shedding the past thirteen years.

**Sara**

There's a point in a mother's life, where you realize that nothing you could do could change the outcome. That no matter how hard you try, your tries are for nothing.

I stare at my daughter. I had always assumed that Kate would be my only child to die before me. Anna was my rock, she kept me standing when Kate's body pulled me down with it. Even through the past week, she kept me afloat.

And now she lies on this bed like a princess. Andromeda didn't make it this time. The tide came in, and washed her breath away.

Nothings fair. I have said this many times over the past thirteen years. And yet, it still cuts me deep.

I look at my husband, and together, we flip the switch that will change everything.

**_Epilogue_**

**Sara**

I remember back to the fortune teller that Brian and I saw one day. She said I would have three kids, but it would not be enough.

Then, I didn't understand her. But now I do.

Jesse was my first child. He had cherry red cheeks and a smile that could break your heart. Then he grew up. He got into some bad stuff. But when his sisters passed away, he went to live with one of my aunts, and cleaned up his act. He became a scientist, studying chemistry and why things react the way they do. He wanted to become a doctor, but it hurt him too much.

Kate was my second. She was everything I ever wanted to be and more. She was selfless and kind. She had pride, and didn't react well when it was crushed. She had spunk and she was fire. She found love. Then she was sad, and alone, and depressed. She was sick. She died one day, and she came back every day since.

Anna was my last. She was my baby and my hero. She got lost and didn't know how to find herself. She sued her parents, and won. She had one date, and never found love. She gave and gave and gave. But one day, she asked to receive, and I didn't have anything to give her. She wasn't sick, but had the hospital records to make one believe she was sick. She died one day, and came back every day since.

Sometimes, I lie down next to my husband and think about my children. Sometimes, I think about them in a way that makes me sick to my stomach.

I brought Anna into this world, so that Kate could have a chance at life. I never thought twice about asking Anna to save her sister. In the back of my mind, that was what Anna was here for. When Kate wasn't in this world anymore, there was no more need for Anna. When I think this, I run into the bathroom and throw up.

Anna saved her sister. But sometimes, I don't know why.


End file.
